Love Can be Different
by Rudolphtheechidna
Summary: "Daddy!" Uh oh. There goes my peace and quiet for the day. SonicxBlaze


Man I love it out here. The peace. The quiet. It's amazing. I should of moved here a LONG time ago. Ah… this is the life. If every second of everyday was this peaceful I'd…

Be bored out of my mind. But getting peace every now and again isn't SO bad once you get use to it.

"Daddy!"

Uh oh. There goes my peace and quiet for the day. Oh well, it was good while it lasted I guess. I'm mean, not to be mean or anything. I like my son and all, no scratch that, I love him, but he's such a handful sometimes. Heh heh, kinda reminds me of… well me! But I wanted to enjoy myself for a little while longer but the kid wouldn't have it. the next thing I knew, he jumped on me. and this wasn't a playful jump, more like he leapt like 50 stories high just to land on his old man. I swear, where does he come up with this stuff… oh yeah.

"Daddy!"

"Yeah, what is it squirt?" I asked as I opened my eyes to a playful little purple hedgehog. Man this kid is something else. Cute too, reminds me of his mother when I look at him.

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

Ok that's not a good sign. When ever Dash wants to talk… to me… there's got to be an issue that I don't know about. "What's up?"

"It's about you and mommy…" Oh shit… very bad… very bad indeed.

"What about me and mommy? Is it her birthday!? OH SHIT!!! Come on we need to get something FAST!!! Like ASAP FAST!!!!"

"It's not her birthday, and it won't be for another few months!" Whew!!! Noted, get present ASAP. Oh well. Heh. Oh great. Now the kid is staring at me like I was nuts or something. He has no idea what she's like when you forget her birthday. Jezz.

"You almost gave me a heart attack, Dash!"

"That was your fault."

Ok hearing that, he defiantly had something on his mind. No laugh, not even a chuckle. Usually, I could get this kid to pee his pants damn near any day of the week but this is ridicules. So I picked him up and sat him on my lap just to make sure he knew he had my full attention.

"Ok, what's on your mind Dash?"

"It's about you and mommy."

"Yeah? I got that part, what?"

"Do you… do you… love… mommy…?"

Whoa, back up, he didn't just ask me what I think he just asked me… did he?

"Why would you ask that, Dash?"

"It's just… you guys argue all the time and are constantly fighting… are you guys… going to get a divorce?"

Wow… I could hear the tears in his voice. Coming from an 9-year-old… wow. It hurt me so much to see him this upset. And to think he would think I would get a divorce.

"Hey buddy, you don't have to worry. Your mother and I will never ever get a divorce. We love each other. And besides, you know its illegal here anyway."

"So you guys DO want to get a divorce?"

"Didn't you just hear what I said, I love your mother, you and your brother and sister more than anything else in the world. I would never leave you guys. Why do you think me and you mom are going to get divorce anyway?"

"You guys are always arguing and fighting. It happens almost everyday. I-I-I'm scared." Then he just took hold of me and started crying as he buried his face in my shirt. Damnit, I didn't know he felt this way. He really must be scared. Seeing him like this… damn…

"Look Dash, I'm sorry but trust me, your mom and I really do love each other." He kept crying, I have to say something to calm him down.

"B-b-but you guys a-a-are always y-yelling at each other a-a-and it sound like you hate each o-other."

"But we don't Dash, and actually it's my fault. I'm the reason mommy is always mad." He looked up to me demanding more of an explanation with his eyes. That's a good start at least. "Yeah, I do it on purpose. I like to make your mom angry." Hearing this, he shot up like a bullet. Heh, fast like his old man.

"WHY!?"

"It's because your mom is so sexy when she's mad." And I'd be damned if I was lying. That glare, her fist, that rage in her voice. I loved every bit of it. Sometimes it got out of hand or I went over board but in the end, she was a goddess among girls. Truly amazing.

"Sexy…" Oh shit! I forgot I was talking to a kid. MY kid! Damn it. "What's sexy?"

"I-It means… uh… PRETTY!!! Yeah, pretty."

"Really?" I forgot how smart this kid was. And when I say smart, I mean TAILS smart. Too smart for me. I knew he knew what the word meant but he wanted to hear ME say it. Gotta be careful, if this kid repeated this to his mom of all people, I'll have to eat food through a tube.

"Yeah, but only grown ups can say that word."

"Why?" He wanted a reason, come on, you're use to thinking on your feet. Don't let your kid pin your back to a wall! Think of something!

"Yeah, its like curse words. Only people of CERTAIN ages and say CERTAIN things. And this is one of those things."

He was staring at me, oh shit. Come on work, work, work, WORK!

"Ok." Whew! Made it out of that one. Now watch yourself from now on before you get yourself killed! "Soooooooo… you LIKE making mommy mad?"

"Yeah she just so pretty when she's mad."

"But I thought you said she was sex-"

"What did I just say?" He then covered his mouth. Heh, and who thought being a parent was so hard, I still got it. "But yes, I think mommy is VERY pretty when she's mad."

"More like crazy." I heard him mumble and I couldn't help but laugh. "You're crazy too if you LIKE making her mad."

"Better me than you, right?"

He looked up to the sky and sighed. "Defiantly." Wow, this kid IS just like me. "So, you do love mommy?"

"Without a doubt! And nothing, I mean NOTHING in or out of the entire universe could tear me away from you guys. And if it makes you feel better, I'll stop making mommy mad… at least not as much. Deal?"

He looked at me, just eyeing me for a bit, but then he wiped the tears from his eyes and his smile came back.

"Ok, deal!" He then got up and ran off. Ah… peace and quiet again. I closed my eyes and relaxed… wait when did it get so dark!? I opened my eyes to find my wife standing over me.

…OH SHIT…

"Sonic…" She was glaring… glaring so hard she could light me on fire just by looking at me like a four-year-old with a magnifying glass. Oh boy. Chill, relax, you can handle this.

"Hey honey. How are you?"

"What the HELL was THAT!?" Oh fuck, scratch that, she was furious.

"Parenting." I replied in my normal cocky manner. She was not amused.

"Parenting!? PARENTING!!!?You just told our youngest child that I was… I was… SEXY!!!!" Wow, I swear Blaze could light the sky of the 4th of July on her own if she wanted to. "What the FUCK is wrong with you!? I SWEAR to god you're fucking retarded!!!"

I got up and stared Blaze in the eye… a few feet away though… I'm not that dumb… not after 19 years of marriage with THIS woman.

"Hey I think I'm a good parent!"

"NO! You're a HORRIBLE parent!!!"

"I hope you're not comparing me to your cooking?"

"WHAT!!!!?"

Before she could get another word edgewise, using my signature speed that only I have, I quickly pressed me lips against hers and for a moment, she tried to push me off. But after a few seconds, I felt her arms wrap around my neck and she kissed me back. I love it when she gets like this, heh heh. Sorry Dash, but I can't help myself… I'll start tomorrow, I promise… if I can resist you mom that is…heh heh...


End file.
